Forever Alone?
by Kittenman
Summary: A woman stumbles upon a plant that supplies water with powers of immortality. All she wants to do is be loved but is a little to different from being alive so long. In 1971 she just might find someone to love her. He's one of the Marauders but which one. My first fanfic.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**I have decided to go back through the chapters and revise them so please reread. Also if you would please review I would love to know what you thing of my fanfic. **

Immortality is like a drug, at first you think it will be fun and interesting, but it turns out to be one of your worst experiences ever.

I never wanted to be immortal, I hated being who I was, I wanted to be dead. I was different, I could do things the other people in my tribe couldn't ( especially when I was upset or scared). They treated me as if I was a bad apple, getting closer and closer to ruining the rest of the bunch.

I left the Tribe of Fanged Animals when I was roughly 17 years old. I had left in the middle of the night and turned toward a direction in which the sun neither rises nor sets. North. I took me all four seasons (a year) to get to a suitable place to live.

During that year of travel I came to the conclusion that I should change my name. My mother's name was Gray Wolf, she had long silver hair, not because of age it was just silver, her eyes were a bright green and she was plump. If a woman was plump in my Tribe it meant good luck and fortune to whom ever she decided to marry. My father's name was Red Wolf, he had short, rigged red hair, he was tall, muscular, and quite attractive. When they had me they named me Red Fox. Right now I needed a different name one that would remind me of them, but separated me from them. I came up with Vixen, a name forbidden in the tribe. It was forbidden in the tribe because it belonged to my grandmother, who like me was different. They drove her away from the tribe but she had my father before she left. He wasn't like her so he stayed.

I had decided to live near a decent sized lake, next to a forest. I remember very clearly when I got there how I looked at my reflection in the lake. My bright green eyes filled with exhaustion, my red hair dull, limp, greasy, and filthy. My usually round face thin from lack of food.

One day while walking through the forest I found a humongous poisonous green colored flower with water resting at the bottom of the bowl shaped petals. Even though I wasn't very thirsty I scooped some into my hand and drank it thinking, I might as well drink now or wait until later. Seconds after the drink excruciating pain gripped my body. I fell to the ground, gagging, lots of disgusting liquids came up and out. I curled into the fetal position and let the pain and vomit come. The pain lasted all night and just a little after sunrise.

When the pain stopped I walked back to my temporary residence, a million small branches resting up against a tree with logs keeping them in place. My body was still numb from the pain, but I felt healthy, healthier that I ever had. No stomach pain from whatever was in the lake, my muscles didn't feel weak, my body was back to its mint condition. This confused me, but I ignored my confusion and let unconsciousness take me.

I woke up the next day and pondered the possibilities of how I became how I was. Maybe it was the water from the flower cleaning out everything that was bad and fixing me. Or maybe I just got over what ever was wrong with me. I decided it was the water.

I was being chased by this big black skeletal looking horse with wings so I decided to climb a tree. I got half way up the humongous tree when I slipped on a wet branch. I fell out of the tree, on my way down I tried to grab branches but I was falling too quickly. When I hit the ground my heart and many other organs were punctured from bone fragments, my skull smashed and my brain practically everywhere except where it was supposed to be. I was broken, I was dead. I couldn't feel the pain, none of it. I stayed "dead" for about twenty minutes. My body repaired itself during those twenty minutes, bones mending, organs that were punctured, healed, and my brain and skull put right. Then it felt like waking up. I checked my self for injuries but there none.

After that experience I came to the conclusion that I couldn't die. Back then there was no name for immortality. So I came up with it, immortality. It had a nice ring to it so I kept. Also I destroyed the flower that gave me my immortality so no one else would have to be burdened with such insanity.

Eventually a school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was made by the lake. I was invited to the school to learn even though I looked eighteen, I was actually about three thousand years old. I spent seven years there, I learned so much, but I wanted to learn more. So, every twenty or so years I went to the school in a different disguise, maybe pretending to be a child of Vixen or some other relative. Steadily more and more was put into books, but I still wanted to learn more so I experimented, when I tested my experiments I tested them on myself, no one else would have lived through them if they were dangerous.

What I learned about myself during the experiments and experience was, the worse the death the more time I spent dead, I could feel pain, but not in situations of death (which I was thankful for), I am a Metamorphmagus, which helps with my disguises, and I'm not very lovable. I want to be loved. Everyone wants to be loved even the immortal ones.

_Thank you for reading, and if you find any grammatical errors or if you don't understand something please tell me. Also, I am not one of the best writers and sorry if the chapters are short._


	2. Chapter 1: Purple

It's 1960 and I've decided to transform myself completely into a newborn baby. I've done this once before while experimenting. When I'm a newborn I still have my memories and speech but are incapable of talking. It's a strange process, first I use my Metamorphmagus powers to change myself into a baby then I use a spell of my own creation called _Vehementer canus,_ which makes my body age like it would for a normal person. It makes me look older periodically for example in between each year I will slowly age like a normal person.

I'm walking down the street deciding how I'm getting myself to the orphanage when I see a woman who has recently given birth to a child. I can tell from the recent deflation of her abdomen, since she has a child I know she will sympathetic for "my child" if I needed her to go somewhere. To this woman on the street I ask in a pleading voice "Could you please come over to my house to take my child to an orphanage?" She gives me a funny look and I add "I can't take care of her by myself and I have no means of transportation." She eventually agrees and asks me where I live. I give her my address and she says she'll be over in about half an hour when she's done with her grocery shopping. Perfect that gives me enough time to stage a murder and a transformation. I think running to my house to get ready.

**The random woman on the street**

I get home and put the groceries away. My husband is sitting at the table I tell him I'm going back out and I'll be right back. I get into my car and drive to the address the red haired woman had given me. I pull into the driveway to a decent sized house but a glass pane on the open door concerned me. I get out of the car quickly and run up the steps to see blood on the steps, not a lot but enough to be noticeable. The blood was smeared across and down the porch, but disappears in the grass, as if her body was picked up and carried away.

I hear the faint whimpering of a child coming from inside. I go inside and see the child laying on its back with a deep cut on side of its face. A hurriedly written note, smeared with blood sits next to the child. It says:

Her name is Vixen Star, she was born April 23. The orphanage I want her to go to is called Summer's Orphanage. Make sure

The rest of the letter was illegible. I put the letter in my pocket.

I carefully put Vixen in my hands, walk to my car and put her in my month old's car seat. Instead of bring her to the orphanage I bring her home. I sigh when I get to my tan one story house. I go inside with Vixen in my arms, my husband, Lyall, is still sitting at the table exhaustion obvious in his posture. I didn't notice the exhaustion earlier. My baby, Remus, is in a crib near by sleeping.

Without looking at me my husband says "Why do children have to be so difficult? I've barely gotten any sleep from him and work this whole month." I too hadn't had much sleep because of Remus's midnight screaming. Will he let us keep her? I don't think it's safe for her out there, her mother was most likely murdered by some murderous raving lunatics.

"Lyall we need to talk". Something in my voice makes him look at me. His eyes widen when he sees Vixen and her face covered in blood.

He takes out his wand "Give he/she, it to me" he points his wand at the wound and mutters _"Vulnera Sanentur"_ The wound heals by knitting the skin back together, the wand still pointed at her face _"Tergeo"_ and the blood disappears.

"So, is it a girl or boy and what happened to it?"

"It's a girl. I don't know, a woman asked me to take her child to the orphanage, I show up at her house and there's blood everywhere. Not all of it was from the baby, I'm pretty sure the woman was bleeding to."

"Did you bring the woman with you?"

"No, it looks like her body was dragged away."

He hands me Vixen. He starts pacing I can tell he is thinking hard but about what I don't know. After a few minutes he stops, turns to look at me "I think we should keep her but there's going to a legal matter with adopting the child. Could you please deal with that for me. Let's hope to god she's not as loud as Remus." He mutters the last part quietly, but I still hear him.

I give a sigh of relief.

**Vixen**

There is four bedrooms, a full sized bathroom, a good sized kitchen and living room, a basement, and a walk-in closet at the end of the hall way. The bathroom was the last door you came to on the left, Lyall's and Hope's room was the first on the right, Remus's room was the second on the right. The room I got saddled with was right across from Lyall's and Hope's room and the guest room was the third on the right. The kitchen had icy blue linoleum tiles, counters up against all the walls, cupboards above and below the counters, a sink, and a stove. In the living room there is a fireplace, comfy arm chairs, couches and a coffee table.

Hope decided that I love purple. She painted my room purple, my bed clothing, purple, 50% of my clothing is purple. I have nothing against purple but seriously that is too much purple for one person. Honestly I think it will completely clash with my hair when it gets longer and more vibrant. Right now my hair is just peach fuzz covering my scalp.

It takes about a month for the adoption to go through and now I am now legally adopted by Hope and Lyall, my last name is now Lupin. I wish they let me keep my last name but Lupin is pretty cool too.

I never really cried which concerned them at first but now they just think it's from the traumatic accident. I usually have a little fit when I'm hungry or need a diaper change. Hope breast feeds both Remus and I. It's a little awkward when I get breast fed by Hope, I'm a what, 4,000 year old woman and I'm being fed breast milk. I can't really complain it's nutritious and it doesn't taste half bad.

Lyall works at the Ministry of Magic in the Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions apartment to help contain Dark creatures such as werewolves, vampires, etcetera. He is working most of the time but that's okay with me I like Hope more than him. Sometimes Lyall can just be a pain in the butt to be around. He's not mean just annoying.


	3. Chapter 2: Werewolves, Boggarts, A Cure

The last five years have been normalish for a wizarding family's house. Remus was certainly loud as a baby, now he's more mature and serious, not as serious and mature enough to be concerning but enough for a five year old. It turns out Remus and I have similar likings. Such as walking in the woods and learning. I've decided to call Lyall, dad, only because I feel he is more fatherly than my father was. I also call Hope, mum. They don't mind but they feel kind of unsure about it. They haven't told me I'm not there child, there probably waiting until I'm older and understand more things.

Dad is always at the Ministry, working non stop keeping those dark creatures under control. Hope is a stay at home mum. I've noticed that Hope is a muggle. I know that isn't uncommon for a wizard to marry a muggle, but it was strange. They were truly opposites, I've heard that opposites attract each other and apparently they do. They love each other so much that it hurts me to see them. One day I asked mum how she met dad she told me

"I was walking through the woods and I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and it was a boggart. It had taken shape of a large, hairy, scary looking man and he scared me, I screamed. Lyall had heard me and came to the rescue, he whipped out his wand and said '_riddikulus'_ it turned into a field mushroom and he took me home to make sure I was safe. He later told me that the boggart could not harm me. We were already madly in love when he told me this and I didn't care that it couldn't hurt me. We got married in 1959, then we had Remus, a month later we..." She stops suddenly.

"What?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

Silence, then "Vixen you aren't our daughter, your mother asked me to take you to an orphanage but when I got there she was dead and you were lying there with a gash in your face and I took you home." She gives a big sigh and continues "I'm sorry we haven't mentioned this before, we were going to wait until you were old enough to understand."

"I'm glad that you brought me in, instead of an orphanage I probably wouldn't have such a wonderful family. Also I do understand." I take my skinny five year old arms and wrapped them around her waist and squeeze. I really am thankful for her taking me in.

Dad walks in the room and he seems flustered. "I can't believe that bastard did such a thing!"

"Lyall watch your language." mum says sharply, gesturing to me.

"Sorry, Fenrir Greyback has just been denying that he's a werewolf. He obviously is. The ministry was blaming me for false accusation. I told them what he was, gave evidence, they finally believed me but he still denied. I called him a ..." he paused looking at me, cleared his throat "A few choice words that I would never use in this household."

**June**

We decide to go camping at Kiveton community Woodland near Wales. We pack for a week and head out. We decided to go during the week of the full moon because there will be plenty of light at night. I'm concerned that Fenrir might come after us but I don't voice this.

I always loved the woods so when we are all situated I get all hyper and run off into the trees. Remus follows me but loses me quickly, I climb a tree near by and wait for him. He comes, looks around confused, I carefully put a branch underneath the crook of my legs and let my upper body swing down my face right in his. He starts then we both burst out laughing and don't stop until mum and dad find us.

We all share a tent, Remus sleeps at the entrance of the tent mum and dad in the middle and me at the back. Remus and I fall asleep quickly. I dream that I'm running through the trees and there's something in front of me just out of sight but I can hear it. Suddenly it gives a vicious snarl and I jerk awake. A werewolf has his jaws clenched on Remus's leg , Remus is screaming his head off in pain and fear. I know what to do but I cannot do it because I don't have a wand. Dad tries to do what I would have done but he's afraid that he's going to hit Remus and the werewolf got bored of Remus and swiped at him with long scary claws. The werewolf misses and I understand why, multiple werewolves begin howling. The werewolf freezes, ears twisted toward the sound of howling, he forgets his prey and runs of in the direction of the howling.

Remus is now unconscious, blood is dripping down his leg. I grab a blanket and press it up against his wound, almost instantly its soaked. Dad comes over and asked if I'm okay.

"Yes, but we need to get Remus to St. Mungo's." My voice filled with concern and fear.

"I know" he picks Remus up and Disapparates

Mum comes over to me, grabs my hand and we start running to the car. We get going quickly. It takes us four and a half hour to get to London, plus five minutes to get to St. Mungo's. Apparently mom has been to St. Mungo's before because she knows how to get in. When we get inside it's packed with all sorts of injured people. We get in line to see a woman at a reception desk. When we finally get there mum asks to visit Remus Lupin. The woman says we need to go to the first floor second door on the right.

Remus is lying on a bed his leg covered in bandages. He is conscious, when he sees mum and I he tries to get up but a Healer is standing there gently pushes him down. "You need to rest young man. You won't get any better if you don't." The voice sound vaguely familiar to me so I study his face. After a minute of looking a name comes to mind, Alexander Ross. He onced healed me when one of my experiments went wrong. I would have done it myself but didn't know where to begin so I came to St. Mungo's and he did his magic.

He spots me. I look pretty much as I did the last time I was with him but right now I'm young and not as developed. "Is she your daughter?"he asks dad.

"Yes, but we adopted her. Her mother was murdered so we took her in." My dad responds.

Remus hears the response and looks shocked. "Vixen is adopted?" I know nothing will change between us but he is thoroughly shocked.

"Yes." Mum answers.

"I knew her mother for about a week." Alex says. "She was an inventor and one of them went wrong once and she came here. I didn't know she had a daughter neither did I know that if she had one she would name it after herself."

I stand there awkwardly listening to them talk about me as if I wasn't there. Wait I wasn't there to them. They didn't know my secret and I'm glad they don't.

I walk over to Remus and hug him. I hug him for a good minute or so and he hugs me back. "How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Like crap. I just don't understand why the werewolf bit me. You know I still love you and nothing will change between us, right?"

"Of course I know that. Why would that change?"

"Well now I'm a werewolf and you're adopted I just want things to stay the same. Well mostly the same." He says all of this with a sad look on his face. The sad look makes me start crying. I don't cry much so it concerns mum and she come over to me and Remus and comforts both of us.

Remus leaves St. Mungo's a month later about a week before the full moon. Alex and other healers gave mum and dad advice on containing him during his transformations. Such as put him in a cellar or basement and make sure there's nothing in there that can fatally hurt him.

His first transformation I stay awake all night to see how he is when he's done. When the moon has waned he comes out naked and with a gashes on his body and face. I run up to him and give him a big hug and ask him if he's okay and if it hurt. He said it hurt so much and he needed to clean himself up and sleep all day. I give a small smile knowing that he couldn't sleep all day even if he wanted to.

After he cleans himself up, gets dressed, and eats something, he lays down to sleep. I crawl into his bed with him and stroke his light brown hair until he falls asleep, I fall asleep shortly after him. When dad comes to check on him he sees us curled up together, he doesn't mind he even takes a picture of it for later laughs.

I've decided that I love Remus in a motherly sort of way but I will never love him as a lover.


	4. Chapter 3: Letters and Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**1971, August**

Remus has now been a werewolf for six years. In those six years we have moved to several different houses to lower suspicion of Remus's disappearances. The house we currently are taking residence in is a one story three bedroom house.

His transformations are still excruciating for him, I wish I could transform into my animagus form (a fox) and comfort him but I can't without arousing suspicion on myself.

I know the Hogwarts letters will be arriving any day now. I'm excited even though I've been there too many times. What I'm excited about is Dumbledore, I liked him as a transfiguration teacher and I want to know how his headshipness has affected the school. I also want to hear the sigh of the Sorting hats voice in my ear, I love annoying him and his smartass comments.

Tuesday I get up early (10:00 am),I know I'm lazy, because a knock on the door wakes me up. Before I can open the door dad comes rushing in to the living room and peaks through the window he turns a pasty white color. "Who's out there?" I ask expecting the worse, but he answers in a strained voice "Professor Dumbledore". He takes out his wand and starts casting spells. I wondered why he didn't want him in here but nothing comes to mind except Remus.

"Dad just let him in you can't keep him out there forever he'll find another way in". He sighs and opens the door. Dumbledore enters, he's wearing a long dark purple robe flecked with stars and planets, he looks at my dad pleasantly and says with a smirk on his face "Thank you for letting me in". I can't help but laugh, I laugh so hard it hurts. I love Dumbledore's sense of humor. Always will and always have.

While I'm laughing Dumbledore's electric blue eyes scan me. In an uncertain voice he asks "Vixen?" Instantly I know that he doesn't mean me standing there but the Vixen he taught transfiguration to. Fear flashes through me, the sorting hat probably told him everything, and I can't block him from my mind. Everything I'm thinking he knows now. I answer "Yes" in my sweet girly, childish voice that I have. Instead of saying anything about what he saw he says in a calm, level voice "You look extraordinarily like your mother". Still love the humor. I smile instead of laugh.

He turns back to my dad "I came here to talk to you about your son's education. I know that you don't want him near anyone during his transformations and that can be arranged. Can I have a seat?" he asks gesturing to a well used chair. Dad nods and calls mum so they both can talk about this. She comes in and is surprised to see Dumbledore sitting there. Dad and she sits on a worn out couch across from the chair Dumbledore sits in.

"How do you expect to keep him away from others?" My father asks sharply and loudly. It gets Remus's attention, I hear him walk to his door to listen to the conversation since he knows it's about him.

"Why don't we have Remus in this conversation as well?" Albus asks noticing what Remus was doing as well as I.

"Remus come here we need to talk." Dad yells down the hallway. Remus cautiously walks down the hallway, he eyes Dumbledore suspiciously and sits down next to mum. I notice that I'm the only one standing and there are no spots for me to sit in. Dumbledore conjures me up a chair and puts it next to the chair he resides in. I sit down in it and he leans over and whispers "Long time no see" I give a silent chuckle. He leans back to his original position, he turns his attention to Remus and says "My name is Albus Dumbledore the new Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know about your condition and we can arrange that you have a safe and secluded place for your monthly transformations." He turns to mum and dad "I have recently acquired a whomping willow and I believe that we could put it on the grounds. I suggest a tunnel at the base of the tree that leads to a safe place. The tree would prevent others getting in while he is unsafe. The only problem is where the tunnel leads. What do you suggest?"

Nobody answers, after a while in the silence I whisper only loud enough for Albus to hear "What about the abandoned shack in Hogsmeade?" A smile spreads across his face and he claps with delight. "A wonderful idea thank you Vixen, you daughter has suggested the abandoned shack in Hogsmeade. What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea." mum says with a slightly suspicious look from towards me. Dad nods in agreement.

"Well that's wonderful" he reaches inside his pocket and takes out two letters both addressed in green ink, he hands me the one addressed to me and Remus the other one. "You wouldn't mind if I talked to your daughter in private would you?" mum shakes her head. I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. Albus stands and so do I, he gestures me ahead of him. I lead him to my room and I sit on my bed he sits next to me. The door is shut and locked. "Explain to me how you managed to keep the trace on you and why you want to come back to Hogwarts."

I take a huge sigh and I start my long story I know it is unnecessary but he might as well know all the truth. I tell him about my immortality, that I invented a spell that puts the trace back on my body and I keep coming back to Hogwarts because of my thirst of knowledge. After my story I see a lonely tear streak down his long crooked nose. I watch it, it falls down on top of of my comforter.

"I can't imagine someone being immortal it would kill me. The pain of seeing ones you loved die, always having those memories. It would drive me insane, how do you stand it?" His voice is strained and I could see a distant look in his eyes.

I give a sad smile and say "Sadly I haven't had any loved ones I care enough about to mourn over. Nobody loved me as a child, since I was a witch and I was different so they all hated me. I have always lived by myself staying away from love and pain, keeping myself busy with my experiments. This lifetime I have decided to get away from my usual habits and try to find love and have a family. I'm going to need some help with that because I have no idea how." Another tear goes down his face he reaches out and embraces me and holds me close to his chest and doesn't let go, he strokes my hair. I enjoy every moment of it. A knock on the door makes both of us jump. He quickly says "I'll try my best to help, also I want you to have private lessons with you." I nod yes for the lessons. He unlocks and opens the door mum stands in the hallway.

"What have you two been talking about?" She asks clearly wondering why we were in here for so long.

"I wanted to make sure she doesn't tell anyone about Remus's lycanthropy and I would like to have some private lessons with her, only if you don't mind." He says it quickly at first but then slows down in the middle of it.

"I don't mind." She looks suspicious about Albus's not very noticeable lie.

He leaves quickly, I hear him Disapparate when he's gets just outside our property. Mum looks at me and asked "Did he touch you?" I give her a weird face and say no. "Okay he just seemed..." her voice fades.

She walks down the hall way, I turn around and walk to my bed. I open my letter, which is sitting on my nightstand, the first sheet of parchment says:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

I scoff at how many things he's accomplished to do and continue reading

Dear Ms. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that our have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

The second parchment said:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Lastly there was a ticket that said take the train on platform nine and three quarters that leaves at eleven o'clock.

"Mum do you think that it's necessary to send an owl even though he was just here?". I yell from my room. "Yes I think it is" she yells back. The letter is sent.

The next day we go to Diagon Alley,we go by floo powder. First we go to Gringotts to get some money then we head to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When we get inside Madam Malkin welcomes us and asks "Hogwarts?" Remus and I nod "Follow me and I'll get you two fitted." It took ten minutes to get both of us fitted. Then we left with our robes, hat, winter cloak, lastly our gloves. Then we go to Flourish and Blotts and bought all of our required books. I also bought Hogwarts, A History. Then we went to the Apothecary and got our potion ingredients, cauldron, and brass scales. Then we go Ollivanders which had Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. in pealing gold letters on a sign. A picture of a purple cushion with a lone wand on another. We stand in there looking around at the boxes of wands stacked all the way from the floor to the ceiling. Mr. Ollivander appears out of nowhere and starts talking about dad's wand and even my old wand, I always loved that wand. Mr. Ollivander sells me a wand made from rosewood and a phoenix feather core, ten inches. Remus' wand is cypress wood with one unicorn tail hair, 10¼ and is pliable.

September 1st

We're all packed and ready to go. We drive to King's Cross station and get there half past ten. We walk past platfor then we get to platform 9 and we run through the barrier between 9 and 10. When we go through it and we arrive on platform 9 3/4. It's crowded with multiple people and is noisy, from both people and animals. The train is scarlet and has many compartments. We say goodbye to mum and dad and go look for an empty compartment. We find one at the very end of the train.

I open my trunk and grab my robes and slip them over my tight clothes. I learned that it's better to wear tight clothing with robes. Remus watches me. "Why are you getting your robes on? We aren't going to be there for a while."

"Why not?" I say simply.

Five minutes later the train starts moving, Remus puts his head against the window and closes his eyes. "Tired?" I ask. He makes a non committed noise in his throat. "Yeah I was nervous about today."

"Don't be, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"What if someone finds out?" He says in a distressed voice.

"Then I'll beat the hell out them and make them promise they won't say anything." A smile crosses over his face for a few seconds, then his face and body goes limp with sleep. I watch him sleep only looking away when I hear the compartment door open. Two children enter a boy and a girl, they're both talking so they don't notice us. The boy has a hooked nose, black greasy hair, and black eyes. The girl looks some what like me, ginger with bright green eyes, beauty wise we are about the same.

"That Potter and Black are complete toe rags!" The girl yells outraged. The boy nods in agreement "They're going to be trouble for the next seven years."

At the girl's yell Remus jerks awake and falls on the floor. He gets back in his seat and starts mumbling about sleep. "Dear brother of mine if you want sleep you have to live on a silent planet. Sadly this one is filled with people and teenagers with raging hormones." I laugh.

Both the girl and boy notice us and Remus notices them. He turn slightly pale and looks out the window. I engage in a conversation. "Hello, my name is Vixen Lupin and this is my brother, Remus. He's a little shy."

The girl answers "My name is Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape. Nice to meet you." She sticks her hand out and I grab it and we shake hands. "I hope you two don't mind if we sit here, the last people we sat with were rude."

"Go ahead, I'll be nice and Remus will probably go back to sleep. Right?" I ask Remus, elbowing him in the ribs. He makes another non committed noise in his throat.

Lily asks "How are you two brother and sister? You can't be more than a few months apart in age and you can't be twins." Looking at our subtle differences.

"I was a adopted." I say simply.

Remus and I brought a lunch I eat it when the woman with the trolley comes around asking if we want anything from it. I don't really like candy so I don't get any. Remus gets a few large chocolate bars and Lily and Severus get an assortment of candy.

Later it gets dark and and the train gets slower and we arrive in the village. A voice on some speakers says to leave our belongings on the train and they will be brought separate. We walk outside greeted by the cold. I hear a familiar voice yelling "Firs' years. Firs' years this way." Hagrid. He leads us to the lake where there is a fleet of boats waiting. "No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid says. In the distance I see Hogwarts and I hear a lot of ooohs and aaahs.

Lily, Severus, Remus and I get in the same boat. As soon as everybody is situated the boats start moving magically toward the school. Hogwarts gradually gets bigger. The boats stop at the shore and we get out and follow Hagrid to the doors of Hogwarts. The doors are huge and made of oak. Hagrid takes a large fist and and knocks on the door it opens revealing a severe looking woman with her black hair in a tight bun. "The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, if you would all please follow me." She leads us in to the entrance hall. The entrance hall is huge, the ceiling is up to high to see and there is a magnificent marble staircase that leads up to higher levels. Then she leads us to a door off to the side. We all go in, most of the students are nervous and are close together. Professor McGonagall starts speaking " Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Then she left through a door off to the side of the room.

"So how exactly do they sort us?" Asked a nervous watery eyed boy to no one in particular. He reminded me of a rat, he had a pointed face like one.

"They put a hat on your head and it goes through your head and decides what house your in." I say to the boy. "By the way my name is Vixen, Vixen Lupin."

"My name is Peter Pettigrew. Are you completely sure about the hat." Says the Peter. Other uncertain first years listen in on the conversation to know what really happens about how get sorted.

"Yeah I'm positive. The hat's called the Sorting Hat. Like I said you just put it on your head and it yells out what house that fits you most of all." I say. Most students seemed more relaxed at this while others seemed uncomfortable about a hat knowing their secrets.

"How do you know this?" Remus asks me. "Its all in Hogwarts, A History." I lie.

Professor McGonagall comes back and says "We are ready for you, please form a line and follow me." We all get into a line and follow her. We are lead to the Great Hall and there is a stool with the Sorting Hat on it. He starts to sing but I don't pay any attention to the words only his voice, oh how I've missed it. "When I call your name I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted." Professor McGonagall says. I vaguely pay attention to what is going on. A child called Sirius Black gets sorted into Gryffindor, I'm guessing this is the Black Lily was complaining about. James Potter probably was the other one, also sorted into Gryffindor. Lily, Gryffindor. Severus, Slytherin. Peter, Gryffindor. Finally it's Remus' turn, the hat decides to put him in Gryffindor. Then it's my turn. The hat slides down over my face and hides my smile. A long sigh is put in my ear. "Well, well, well what do we have here? A sneaky little fox. Well what house do you want to be in this year?" "Well I was thinking Gryffindor, if you don't mind." "Why would I mind, have fun in GRYFFINDOR." He yells the last word. I take him off and jog over to the Gryffindor table, who were clapping loudly. I sit next to Remus, he's sitting next to Sirius and James talking to them. He's slightly nervous looking but he's okay.

"Where did you get those scars?" Sirius asks Remus.

Remus doesn't answer so I answer for him "He was attacked by a pack of wild dogs. It was really messy he doesn't like to talk about it though so don't talk about it." Remus gives me a grateful look.

After the Sorting Dumbledore stands up and the everyone falls silent and looks at him. "Welcome, students to a wonderful new year at Hogwarts. Our caretaker Apollyon Pringle would like to remind students that magic is not allowed in the corridors and a list of all magical objects that is banned in the corridors can be found on his office door. Also i would like to welcome our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher Professor Rose. Now we may start our wonderful feast."

Food appears on the golden dishes, all sorts of food I only eat a little, I just listen to the conversations going on around me. Sirius starts talking to me so I pay attention to him. "So how do you know that Remus was attacked by a pack of dogs?"

"I'm his sister, adopted sister. I was there when it happened." I answer.

"Why were you adopted?"

"Because my mum was murdered and I don't know who my father is. I don't think anyone knows."

"What did she look like?"

"Like me."

"So, a beautiful, smart ginger?"

I blush slightly "Yeah."

He is quiet for a few seconds then "Well, darling would you like to go on a date later on in the week after we got our classes situated?"

My blush deepens "Yeah, that would be nice" I say breathlessly. What is going on with me? Do I actually have feelings for this handsome stranger? "Tell me about yourself." I say while the dessert appears on the plates.

"Well I'm a pure blood, probably the first one to be put in Gryffindor." "There's always a first time for everything" I say. He continues "I have a brother a year younger than me, my mothers favorite hobby is blasting blood traitors off the family tree, that's about it."

"So, you're not an arrogant toerag as Lily put it?" I ask.

"Is that what she called me?" He says.

"Yup, she left out arrogant but she was thinking it." He smiles. "Was James involved in the conversation?" Having heard his name James looks at me and Sirius.

"Are you two talking about me?" He asked.

"Yes, after Lily left the compartment you were in she walked into my compartment and confessed her undying love for you." I say, sarcasm dripping in my voice. He shots a dirty look at me. "She called you a toerag sorry about that. I guess that you have to go look for another fish in this huge sea."

"I'm not giving up on her. She will be mine." He says it in a serious tone with a sparkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

Dumbledore stands up "Now that we all have been fed and watered it is time for bed. Goodnight and sleep well."

I stay sitting at the table while everyone gets up and leaves. Soon the Great Hall is empty besides myself and someone else standing behind me. I can feel their presence, then a hand touches my shoulder and a deep voice says "Come with time I want to show you my office." My eyes follow the hand to the rest of the body. It's Albus. I follow him to the second floor to a stone gargoyle. He says to the gargoyle "Chocolate Frogs." It springs out of the way and a moving staircase we step on it slowly ascending up to the seventh floor. He opens the door to his office and a smile crosses over my face. " So took advantage of most of my inventions have you."

"Why wouldn't I? They're all quite amazing." He asks.

"So when you said private lessons did you mean you teaching me or me teaching you?"

"A little of both. I think we should start saturday, every saturday unless something comes up."

"That's fine with me. So, what do you do on a date?" I ask.

"Why?" He asks me suspiciously.

"Mr. Black asked me out on a date. I have no idea what to do."

"Neither do I. I guess just go with what you think is right."

"Well your a lot of help." I say sarcastically.

"I think you should head off to bed. The password for the Gryffindor Tower is _Outlook Bay._"

"What type of password is that?"

" I don't know ask the Fat Lady. Good Night" He says laughing.

"Good night."

I walk out the door, on to escalator like steps. I get to the Gryffindor common room and go to the girls dorm for first years. I get pajamas on and fall asleep with a smile on my face. It's good to be back at Hogwarts.

_In this chapter I used dialog and words from the actual book. I used the letters and McGonagall's welcome to Hogwarts speech. The words are J. K. Rowling's not mine._


	5. Chapter 4: The First Week

When I wake up the next day the smile is still there. It's around seven thirty. I wake up before any of the other girls. I take a quick shower, get dressed, and brush my teeth. When I get done it's eight o'clock. I decide to wake the rest of the girls up with a bang. I take my wand out and a bang emits from it. The bang sounds like a gunshot. All four girls jump up and out of bed looking around for the source of the sound. They see me holding my wand. "Time to wake up." I say with a huge grin on my face. I leave abruptly leaving them in a dazed faze. I walk into the hallway that leads to the other girls dormitories and girls of all ages are peaking their heads out there doors. One girl asks what the noise was. I answer "A wake up call." A mischievous smile on my face. This year I guess I'm going to be a mischievous child, sound like fun.

I get into the common room to find it empty. I continue out the portrait hole and descend down to the Great Hall. It is filled with older students ready to take on the day. I eat a quick breakfast which included eggs, porridge, and some toast. Professor McGonagall hands me my schedule. Today I have Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms.

I have about half an hour until class starts so I head off to the library. I enter quietly and look at the books. I see no new books, well not new to me so I leave and head toward the transfiguration classroom. I'm the first to arrive. So I slide down the wall and start reading the textbook. Professor McGonagall arrives when I get through the introduction. "Hello Vixen. How are you?" She says it in the way a teacher says it, kind but no really interested.

"Fine." I say simply.

"It seems that you didn't have any problems finding your way here." She notices.

"Why would I? The school is pretty straightforward. You just choose a way to go if its not right you go a different way." I say seeing if she has a sense of humor. The corner of her mouth twitches. I don't know Professor McGonagall because she wasn't here when I was, I want to know what she's like.

"Professor Dumbledore said he was having private lessons with you. Could you tell me why?" I shrug my shoulders, look at my book and turn the page. "There must be some reason. He wouldn't just ask a student to have lessons with if there was no reason." She pushes.

I decide to answer this time, "Everyone has their secrets. Professor Dumbledore knows a secret of mine, he is interested in it and wants to help me with it."

"What is this secret?" She asks interested.

"That is between me and Professor Dumbledore. If he wishes to indulge the secret to you he will." I just love messing with people.

She gives me a look of impatience and unlocks her classroom door. She gestures me inside, I go in and sit in a corner at the back of the class. I do this so she won't notice that I'm not paying attention to her class. I usually don't pay attention in the first week because you just get lectured by the teacher about how magic isn't a joking matter and if you joke around you won't be in the class any more.

Steadily students come in. Though most came in after the bell. Professor McGonagall was obviously used to this happening. When Remus arrives he arrives with Sirius, James and Peter, they all come and sit by me. I smash my face into the desk when Sirius and Remus fight over the seat next to me. Sirius wins and wraps his arm around me making me glare at him.

"Hello, darling." He says in a slightly seductive voice. My glare disappears and is replaced with a look of curiosity.

"Hello Black." I say in an equally seductive voice.

"Could you please not call me by my last name? I try not to be too involved with my family." He says in a pleading sort of way.

"I'll think about it." I say in a stubborn voice. "Hey, big brother how are you on this wonderful day?" I ask Remus.

"Fine." He says in a happy voice. I can tell he's more than fine, he is radiating happiness. Professor McGonagall clears her throat to get the classes attention when I'm about to ask Remus why he is so happy. _I guess I'll ask him about his happiness later. _I think to myself.

As I predicted Professor McGonagall lectured the class about how magic isn't a joking matter. She does one spell that transforms her desk into a pig and back into a desk. That gets most of the students' attention but we learn that we won't be doing that until years. Soon class is over and we head off to charms. Nobody but myself knows where to go, everyone take a left while I take a right. I get to the charms classroom first, the door is unlocked and Professor Flitwick is there.

"Hello ...?" He says asking for my name in his squeaky voice.

"Vixen." I tell him.

"Hello Vixen, how are you? It seems you got here just fine."

"I'm fine and yes I did infact got here just fine."

Like I did in transfiguration I sat in the back. This time Remus sits next to me, Sirius giving him weird looks. I smile to myself at the stupidity of it all.

Professor Flitwick first called role to make sure we all were there. Then he made a short lecture and then had us take out our wands and practice the wand movement of swish and flick for the rest of class. He noticed how I did it perfectly but with laziness. "Vixen put more gusto into it." I don't. The bell rings and I'm about to leave but Professor Flitwick holds me back. "Vixen, take your wand back out and do the wand movement but with the incantation '_wingardium leviosa_'." I do what he says and a random book on his desk floats into the air. He makes no sign of surprise, actually no emotion at all he just says that I can go.

I go to lunch and shovel down three sandwiches washed down with some pumpkin juice. There is still twenty minutes until lunch is over so, I talk to Remus.

"So, why are you so happy today?" I ask him quietly.

"I have friends." He says. I realize that that is the most sad statement I have ever heard. "Sirius, James, and Peter they all like me. They don't look at me funny or hate me. They like me for who I am."

"Have you told them?" I ask curiously.

He pauses then says "No. Do you think that if I told them they would like me less?"

"If they are true friends they shouldn't care but if they aren't probably, yeah they would care. I would make sure that they are really you friends and not just acquaintances then tell them."I whisper. Sirius who is sitting about a foot away from me slides closer to me, close enough that our shoulders and thighs touch. "What are you two talking about?" "Charms." I say simply.

"That reminds me, what did Flitwick want?" Sirius asks.

I shrug "I don't know he told me to make an object float." I say truthfully.

"Did you make it float?" Remus asks.

"Yes." At the surprised looks on their faces I add "It's not that hard you just swish, flick, and say _wingardium leviosa_."

"Why did he let you try the spell and let none of the other students try?" Sirius asks. "I probably could have done it too."

I look up at the staff table and see Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore conversing. All three of them glance at me and I know that they're talking about me. Dumbledore holds my gaze and mouths "Stay for a few minutes after everybody leaves, we need to talk" I nod my understanding and I stick my tongue out at him, this makes him smile. Flitwick and McGonagall notice that Albus isn't paying attention to them, they see his smile and follow his eyes onto me sticking my tongue out. I quickly put my tongue in my mouth, smile at them, and go back to the conversation with Sirius and Remus. A thought strikes me.

"Remus, do you mind if I date Sirius?" I ask wanting his approval for some reason.

He doesn't answer for thirty seconds then says in a non committed voice "Sure." I can tell it bothers him little bit, in a brotherly way, but he won't stop our relationship unless he thought I wasn't being treated right.

A clanging bell announces that we should head for our next class. I busy myself with my bag of books and materials making sure I have everything I need for herbology. "Are you coming Vixen?" James asks. He is the only one that notices that I'm behind them instead of in front of them.

"Yeah, just give me a second and I'll catch up with you. I'm just making sure I have I have my herbology book." I lie easily.

Only when everybody had left did Albus approach me. "You know that your drawing attention to yourself?"

"I've noticed but I don't care. I honestly think it's time for the world to know about my immortality. I've kept it a secret for about four thousand years, I'm tired of hiding. You can tell who ever you want." I say in a tired voice.

I don't know what he expected me to say but that wasn't it, slight shock registers on her face. "Your four thousand years old? You didn't tell me that when we were in your room."

"Give or take about fifty years and you didn't ask." I say.

"Get to class." He says shaking his head.

I head out onto the grounds heading for the greenhouses. The teacher that taught herbology is Professor Sprout. She like Professor McGonagall and Flitwick I didn't know from earlier Hogwarts experience.

Professor Sprout told us that most of the plants we use in herbology are used in potions. She gave some examples, she also told us we wouldn't deal with any dangerous plants until our third year.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, we went to class, got lectured and went to a different one. We have herbology three times a week, astronomy at midnight on Wednesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts and potions are my favorite classes. Professor Slughorn and Professor Rose are wonderful teachers, but I think that Slughorn has a thing for money. When he saw me he almost cried, he said he was completely inspired by my mom. He started collecting students he thought were talented and/or had famous relatives. He collected Lily, two slytherins, and myself. I'm guessing that he has collected more students from all years and he will collect more. Lastly the most boring class of all History of Magic. Professor Binns is the only ghost teacher and the most talkative teacher. He drones on and on about things I've never bothered with.

Friday afternoon we have off, Sirius decides to have our date then. He somehow found out where the kitchens are and asked the house elves for some… interesting food. Chicken sandwiches, chocolate cake, and some radishes. Not that I have anything against the food he choose its just the combination. He brought it all in a picnic basket with a checkered table cloth to sit on. We went down to the lake and set up the picnic under the palm tree that sat there looking lonely.

"So, how are you today?" He asks making small talk.

"Hmm. I'm… normal." I answer not knowing what to say.

"Define normal for me."

"I feel like I usually do. I'm just a little confused. I have no idea what you do on a date."

"Well I guess we get to know each other. Why don't you go first."

I scrunch my face together thinking, he chuckles softly. "What do you want to know?" I ask. "I'm not that interesting."

"I find you interesting. You're smart, likable, pretty, and so readable."

"You think I'm readable? Then what do you think I'm thinking right now."

He stays silent for awhile. "Well, you're thinking about the classes we had this week and how interesting they are?" He says in a questionable voice.

A grin spreads across my lips. "Not even close."

"What are you thinking then."

It's my turn to be silent now. What I am thinking about is how would he react if I told him my secret. "I'm thinking…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to tell you something that I've only told one person before." A huge sigh escapes me. I look down at my uneaten sandwich, pick it up and take a huge bite out of it. I tastes delicious. "I… am.. immortal.." I finally choke out looking at my lap.

I look up when I see movement he has his head cocked to one side, looking at me quizzically. "How do you know? You're only 11 years old." He says taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Actually more like 4000 years old." I say a little more easily now that I got the worst part out. He coughs and spits out the bite of sandwich.

"Really, then how do you look so young?"

"Well, you know how Slughorn said my mother was an inventor."

"Yes."

"That was me. I have a thirst for knowledge so I experiment. I came up with a way of making myself an infant and how to age myself appropriately."

"Shouldn't you be in Ravenclaw if you're so knowledgeable?"

"I have been before. I've been to Hogwarts too many times. I've been in every house, I was even alive when Hogwarts was made, I met the founders and yes Salazar is a complete discriminative jerk."

He chuckles. "How did you know that I was going to ask about Salazar?"

"You're so readable." I say mocking him. "There was this look on your face that suggested what you were thinking."

We sit in silence eating our sandwiches and radishes. When we begin to eat the cake I ask "Are you still going to date me, even though I am… who I am?"

"I don't care as long as you don't try to do weird stuff to me." I raise an eyebrow at this.

"What type of weird stuff?" I ask genuinely confused.

"Like… kissing." He says a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't worry I'm not really a physical person. So, now that I've told you my deep, dark secret tell me about yourself."

He sits there for a good thirty seconds looking at the sun glistening on the lake. "I was raised to hate muggleborns and the idea of having a significant other that isn't a pureblood is bad. For some reason my upbringing hasn't affected me as my parents would like. I actually like muggleborns and I have decided to date you. What is your blood status?"

"I think half-blood. My grandmother was a muggleborn, and my father was a squib."

"Really? Usually squibs don't usually show up in a muggleborn family even that early."

"Well if he wasn't he did a good job at hiding his magic. Will you tell your parents that you're dating me?"

"Probably not. They might try to skin me alive."

"You said you had a younger brother right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think he would tell your parents? If were still together I mean."

"Shot he probably would. He's the total opposite of me and a tattletale." He pauses. "What makes you think that we won't still be together?"

"I don't know. You might not want to stay with me. I'm quite strange. Also please don't tell anyone about this, not even Remus. I'll tell him when I'm ready "

"I'll stay with you and I won't tell a soul." He promises. "Who is the other person that you told? I was thinking it was Remus."

"No. I told Dumbledore. Actually I didn't have much of a choice, he was catching onto me."

"Ahh." He says nodding.

We finish the cake, pack everything together and head up to the school. He leads me to the Gryffindor common room and only gets halfway lost. I smile when he takes the wrong turn but don't say anything. He soon figures out his mistake and turns around to head the right way.

In the common room Remus, James, and Peter are sitting together. Peter and Remus are trying to finish some homework we got and James was just relaxing staring into the fire. I sit down next to Remus.

"How was your date?" He asks me at the same time James asks Sirius. I can tell that Sirius and James are going to be really close friends.

"Uneventful." I say while Sirius responds "Interesting."

The conversation changes from the date to classes, who likes what class, what class someone thinks is going to be the most boring, and what class will be the most fun. I barely participate in the conversation, I'm completely exhausted. So as soon as the clock struck seven I said I was going to bed and goodnight. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

When I wake up there's a note written in green ink and loopy letters sitting on my pillow. I recognize the handwriting as Albus'. I quickly grab it and read it.

_Vixen, could you please pleasure me with your presence at 8 o'clock tonight in my office. The password is still the same. I hope you enjoyed your first week._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_

A smile stretches across my mouth.

The day is completely uneventful that I got so bored I fell asleep until seven forty-five. I leave as soon as I wake up to go meet him. It takes me five minutes to get there and five more to go up those god forsaken stairs. I swear they go so slow on purpose and I didn't feel like running up them to only fall on my face.

When I finally do get to the top I knock on the door. "Come in." Albus' deep manly voice responds to the knock. I walk in and he's sitting comfortably at his desk, feet crossed and on his desk, his arms crossed behind his head. He is leaning back with his eyes closed. His long white beard is casually laying on top of his abdomen. His hair laying on his shoulders going down his back. "How are you today?" Without opening his eyes or moving from his comfortable position.

"Well rested. I slept all day because I was bored to death."

"You seem perfectly alive." He says a smile crossing lightly on his lips. I stare at his hair just laying there all limp and so uninteresting.

"Can I braid your hair?" This makes him open his eyes and move to look at me. A peculiar look on his face. He sees me staring at his hair.

"As long as you undo it when your done." He sits in a position that allows me to braid it. I conjure up a stool and sit on it. Taking his surprisingly soft hair in my hands and separating it into three equal parts then crossing them repeatedly until I get to the tips of his hair.

"It looks beautiful. Have you told anyone that you're gay?"

"No, but I think Minerva suspects it." Not asking how I know.

A knock on the door surprises him but he says "Come in" nevertheless. Minerva comes in but stops when she sees me. I can tell that she wanted to talk about me with Dumbledore. I don't say anything I just try to start undoing the braid but Albus moves away to look at McGonagall face on. "What can I help you with, Minerva?"

I scooch closer to Albus and try another attempt at his hair. He doesn't move just listens to Minerva saying "I wanted to talk to you." She say. "You obviously are." It makes me chuckle softly. Making Albus turn to look at me "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not I am merely chuckling at your way of articulating with others. I find it quite amusing if you hadn't already noticed."

He smiles then turns back to Minerva "What exactly do you want to talk about?" She doesn't answer and looks pointedly at me.

"I swear I haven't done anything." I say defensively.

"No you haven't, but I would appreciate if you left so we could talk."

"Naa. I'm going to stay, if you're talking about me I want to know what you're saying about me."

She looks at Albus for backup but he gives non. Instead he says "I have no power over her if she wants to stay then she's going to stay."

She gives him a disbelieving look. "You are the headmaster of this school and she is a student you can tell her what to do."

I cough "Tyranny."

She gives me a death glare that anyone would cower under but it makes a wide grin spread across my face. Albus looks at me for permission to tell Minerva my secret I give a face that clearly says do whatever you want to.

"I have no control over her because she is the superior one in the room." Minerva gets outraged at this and doesn't let Albus finish.

"I don't know what type of sick game you're playing Albus it needs to stop right now. I need to talk to you. Alone."

I start laughing. "Young people. They just get so worked up about things."

"Vixen now isn't the time."

"Are you sure Albus maybe now is always the time."

"Get out of my office." He says slight anger in his gaze. "Now." I just cock my head to one side looking at him.

I get up and walk toward the door touching Minerva on the temple as I walk by her. Memories that explain everything explode into her mind. "Don't tell anyone but the other staff. I don't feel up to leaving the school or explaining things." I say as I open the door Minerva just stares at me but the only thing she says is "I knew there was something peculiar about you." and I leave. The braid only half undone.


	6. Chapter 5:You-Know-Who

Instead of heading off to the Gryffindor Tower, my feet lead me elsewhere. I turn out onto the grounds. I look around at the changes that have happened since my last appearance at Hogwarts. The only difference is the Whomping Willow. A sad smile crosses my mouth. I had lived in this area for most of my life and it has changed. I'm not upset that it has changed its not like it changed for the bad, but for the good. The young witches and wizards will grow up and learn what being a wizard or witch is all about. Wandering aimlessly, my mind occupied by my thoughts, I cross over the boundary.

A voice yelling brings me back to the present. At first I look around confused at where I am, then I look for who the voice belongs to. I find a tall person leaning against the trunk of a maple tree, the hood of their robes is raised and obscures their face completely. "Come here." The figure says in a high pitched, hiss sounding voice. Voldemort. I have never personally met him, now I have and I don't want to get to know him any more than I have. "You know you shouldn't be wandering around at night. There are murders lurking in the dark." His voice filled with amusement.

"Also rapists, lunatics, and deranged people. Murders aren't my top priority." I say.

Voldemort chuckles "Really?" He brings his hands up to his hood and lowers it. I look at him curiously. His scarlet iris' and slitted pupils stare at me intently, where his nose should have been are two slits which are moving slightly because of his breathing, his white skin and spider like hands catch my attention. Right now his hand is wrapped around a wand and it's pointed directly at me. I show no fear, but right now I'm terrified. He sniffs the air. "I smell your fear." A dangerous smile on his mouth.

My feet are stuck where they are, I want to run but curiosity gets the better of me. I can't help myself so I ask a question I've wondered for a while. "Is your tongue forked?" Instead of answering he cock his head to the left, staring at me even more intently than before. A flash of red light speeds toward me and everything goes black.

When I feel the spell lift, I hear talking. The owners to the voices are male, one of them is Voldemort and the other is unknown to me. They are standing right next to my body talking about me. Voldemort is in the middle of a sentence. "... can't be an eleven year old. No child that young can do that." I feel a foot connect with my right side, not very hard but just enough to get my attention. "I know you're conscious, get up."

"How about I lay here and sing you a song, you'll love it." I don't let him respond and I start singing

"Avada Kedavra

What a wonderful phrase

Avada Kedavra

Ain't no passing craze

It means I'm killing

Mudbloods, house elves and slaves

It's our problem free

Philosophy

Avada Kedavra!"

I sing it in an upbeat, drunken way to the tune of Hakuna Matata from The Lion King.

He gives me a weird look. "Are you drunk?"

I laugh maniacally. "No, are you?" His eyes narrow. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Eventually, but first I want some answers."

"Good luck."

"Why would I need luck?"

I finally decide to get up. I get closer to him and whisper in a deadly voice "Killing me."

"Why would I have a problem with that? I have killed more people than you have known in your entire life."

"First of all immortality. Secondly I seriously doubt that you have killed millions of people."

His wand shoots up to my neck. "I doubt that your immortal. I've gotten close to immortality and I'm still getting closer, it took me years to come this close."

"It took me one excruciating night." I say a cruel smile on my face. "You've just been looking in all the wrong places. I'm guessing you took some type of Dark magic and did it. Am I right?" He nods slowly. I pause for a second wondering what I should tell him. "Have you heard of some type of fable or fairy tale about a spring filled with water that gives youth or immortality?" He nods again looking at me intently. "That is what you should have been looking for. I found something similar to that, but it was water inside of a flower."

"I don't believe you." He says outraged.

"Kill me then. It will prove everything." I feel him tighten his grip on his wand and he says "_Avada Kedavra_". I fall to the ground twitching. I feel my soul rip apart and quickly trying to put itself back together, but there's a problem souls aren't really something that heals well. Nevertheless it tries to. My soul takes about twenty minutes for it to be completely stable and healed. Voldemort never takes his eyes off me, intense interest alight in his gaze. As soon as I stop struggling he bends down and whispers in my ear "Where could I find this flower?"

I laugh maniacally again. It comes out hoarse, which doesn't surprise me it usually is that way after death. "I destroyed it, but it was in the Forbidden Forest. It was green and the biggest plant you have ever seen."

He smacks me across the face. "You idiot. I could have used it." He stands and grabs me roughly. He leads me to a room, we are in a small wooden shack, in this room is a long table with many chairs with an occupant in each one, except two one at the head of the table and another next to it. I'm very tempted to crack a joke about the Death Eaters' names but I know that that would result in more pain so I don't. He walks me over to the empty seats and shoves me into one and makes ropes wrap around my wrists and ankles are. "What's your name?" He asks clearly pissed off at me. I stick my tongue out at him. "Crucio" No pain grips my body but I cringe inward on myself letting my hair fall into my face. I chuckle silently making my body shake. He releases the spell "People usually scream." I brush my hair out of my face and he sees the huge grin on my face. It makes him scream, infuriated.

"My name is Vixen, Vixen Star. Remember that you son of a…" SMACK. I laugh. "Getting mad? How about I sing another song? Or perhaps I should tell a joke. Or are you the type of person that gets rid of their anger by dueling?"

"A duel would be wonderful." He sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out my wand. He flicks his own wand at me and the ropes fall to the ground, he hands my wand over to me. I stand up and face him.

"Tell me, what were you talking about when you revived me?"

"You use Occlumency. No eleven year old could do that. So are you going to tell me how old you are?"

"I don't keep track, but it's probably around four thousand years."

He raises the skin where an eyebrow should have been. "You're a lot older than I thought you would be." I'm done talking so I raise my wand in front of my face. He gets the hint and does the same. I do a deep bow exposing the back of my neck while he just slightly inclines his head. I conjure a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "What are you doing?"

"_Rumpitur Lucem._" I scream and a burst of blinding light flashes throughout the room momentarily blinding everyone. I quickly Apparate away.

I Apparate just outside the school boundaries. I walk a few paces inside of it and calm myself down. After I'm calm I slowly walk to the front doors. When I reach them they still aren't locked so I head inside. Professor McGonagall just happens to be the one to walking past when I walk inside. She looks at me "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk."

"A ten hour walk?"

"It's really six o'clock? It's amazing how time flies when you're having fun." I walk to the door that leads to the kitchens. I go through and she doesn't try to stop me. I find my way to the humongous painting of a bowl of fruit and tickle the pear. It turns into a door handle and I turn it, I'm instantly greeted by a house elf. "How can Tinkle serve you, mistress?"

"I would like some eggs, bacon, and toast." Tinkle scurries off to get the food and returns two minutes later with a plate with the food I requested on top of it. "Thank you, Tinkle." She bows deeply and asks if there is anything else I would like, I just shake my head no and exit the room. I sit down in a random corridor and quickly eat the food because I hadn't eaten anything the previous day.

After eating I magic the plate back to the kitchen and head to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady is asleep when arrive at the portrait. I don't feel like waking her so I sit against a wall near by. Soon I nod off and I sleep there. I got about two hours of sleep before I am awoken by Remus poking me in the side. "Wha? Leab e alone."

"Get up. What are you doing out here? Did you forget the password?"

"No I decided to sleep out here and see how uncomfortable it is. It's terribly uncomfortable so I would suggest don't sleep outside of your bed."

I open my eyes and see Remus giving me a weird look. Sirius, James and Peter are standing behind him. I see that the portrait hole is open so, I get up and go through it heading up the girls staircase. As soon as I hit my pillow I'm out again.

Lily wakes me up for dinner and I gulp down a bunch of food. I leave before anyone else to go for a run to burn all of the calories and wake myself up. I run around the school grounds five times before my sides hurt to much to continue. CRACK. Someone Apparates a few feet to my right. I look over to see Voldemort. A sigh escapes me. "What do you want?"

"Oh let me see. First of all you didn't answer my questions. Secondly, we didn't finish our duel." He says viciously. "Do you always wander around by yourself?"

"Yes. Just so you know I'm a coward and I won't face you in a duel, I suck at them, and I don't think I can answer anyones questions." I say emotionlessly.

"I knew you were a coward from last night. What was that spell you did? It was very interesting." His eyes then move behind me, a spell zooms past me and almost hits Voldemort but at the last second he blocks it.

"Vixen get back up to the school." Dumbledore's voice calls from behind me.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Vixen, now isn't the time." He says getting to my side.

"Why not I haven't talked to you for a while and…"

"I talked to you last night." He says cutting me off. I look at him, his eyes are dangerous and they are looking directly at me.

"I have a question I have been meaning to ask. Can I ask it or are you too busy?" He turns away from me to look at Voldemort who is just standing there casually his wand slack in his hand. "Go ahead." Voldemort says. "I'm interested in what you have to say."

"Do you like to dance?"

"What? That is the question you've been meaning to ask?" Voldemort bellows. "I thought it was going to be something serious and important."

"Exactly, you thought. I'm never serious." A spell hits me in the stomach and I cough up some blood. "Whoa look at my blood." I whisper to myself. "What spell was that?" I ask Voldemort.

"I doesn't matter." He spits at me and I notice why he says this, more blood comes up and hits the ground. "There's no reason for me to be here. Obviously you are no use to me." He Apparates away.

"Well that was boring." I say taking out my wand undoing the side effects of the spell.

"You've met him before?"

"Last night. I went for a walk and he happened to be outside the boundary. He took me to some place and found out that I'm immortal." I say in a bored voice.

"Well that's wonderful." He says sarcastically.

"Shall we go inside and dance?" I ask.

He sighs giving me a strange look, but eventually agrees. When we get inside the Great Hall is empty and the tables are pushed against the wall. I gesture him inside and conjure up a phonograph that has my favorite waltz playing. I stick my hand out for him to take, he takes it and brings me closer to him, his hand on my waist. He leads and I follow, we waltz all around the Hall until someone clears their throat. I break apart and see Professor Slughorn standing there a look on his face that says that he needs to talk to Albus. "Bye, I'm going to head off to bed." I say to Albus and leave them alone.

I look at my watch and it reads 8:37. I should probably make a sleeping and eating schedule. I think to myself. Okay I'm going to go to bed around nine unless something prevents me and I'll wake up and eat with everyone. That should solve that problem. Now, what to do about Voldemort? I guess I can't do anything about him. No one can kill him. I wonder what he's done to make himself immortal. What type of Dark magic can get you close to immortality? Well, horcruxes are one. Would he do that? Probably, he has killed many and feels no remorse. So, horcruxes are an option.

I yawn and look up from the ground that I was staring at while I was thinking, the Fat Lady is staring at me. "Lookout Bay". She swings forward admitting me in. The first thing I see when I get inside the common room is a group of students murmuring. I step closer listening in on the conversation. "I heard he was just outside the school boundary, that he attacked a student and they're in the Hospital Wing severely injured." says a male fifth year. I snort making everybody turn to look at me. "What don't believe me?"

"When did this happen?" I ask wondering if he attacked anyone else today besides myself.

"About half an hour ago. It totally happened." He says poorly trying to convince me.

"Yes it did. By the way the student is perfectly fine and is standing in front of you not at all injured." A collective gasp runs through the crowd.

"Vixen!" Remus and Sirius' voices say simultaneously. I look at them they are fighting their way to the front. "Are you okay?" Remus says concerned.

"I fine, I just have a strict sleeping schedule I need to comply to. So, night."

Sirius grabs my arm. "Are you sure you're okay. Did he kill you?" He whispers in my ear so no one hears.

"No, nothing that serious." I say ending the conversation.

As soon as I get inside the girls dorm I sigh looking at the floor. "What is it?" I look up to see Lily on her bed, which is covered in parchment and books, looking at me concerned.

"Not much, just what they're saying about Voldemort." She cringes and gasps.

"You said you-know-who's name."

"With all technicality that isn't his name. Just a name that he gave himself that he wants everyone to fear. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, darling."

I go to my trunk and dig around for something to wear to bed. I decide on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I go into the bathroom attached to the dorm, and take a quick shower taking a quick look at myself in the mirror. I would have to say that this is the curviest I've been. My hips protrude farther than I'm used to, also my breasts are still small but bigger than usual. I sigh. My life just keeps getting stranger, I guess that's what happens when you socialize and play with magic.

When I exit the bathroom Lily is still on her bed, but her nose is now buried in a book. I get in bed and pull the hangings close. I lay back on the bed staring at nothing and slowly drift off to sleep.

_Sorry about the delay, I have had a huge case of writers block. Thank you for reading. Please review, I wouldn't mind any idea for the next chapter. The Avada Kedavra song is not mine._


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret Is Out

Mondays, I hate Mondays. Monday is a day you figure bad things out. Tuesday is the day where that bad thing spreads. Wednesday is when the bad thing affects you. Thursday is when it gets worse. Friday, It gets better. Saturday, who gives a hell and Sunday, everyone forgets about it until it's brought back up on Monday. So, in conclusion I hate Mondays and so should everyone else, even you.

When I wake up it's Monday. _Time for another boring week._ I swing back the hangings and look at the clock on my nightstand, it reads 7:23. I look around at the other girls' beds to find them empty. I groan. _Maybe I should ask one of the other girls to wake me up when they do. _I quickly get dressed and head to the common room, it has a few older students feverishly working on some work they left for the last second, as soon as I walk in they stop and stare at me. A few turn to a friend and whisper some things that are inaudible to me. Right now I don't really care so I exit through the portrait hole and jog to get to the Great Hall.

When I get inside I get the same reaction that I got from the older students in the common room, stares and complete silence. Then an outbreak of whispering. Now I'm interested. I pretend to not care and head to the Gryffindor table. I sit in between Sirius and Remus and ask "What's with everyone? Am I that drop dead gorgeous?" I get a weird look from Remus and Sirius responds "Everyone heard about what happened between you and Voldemort. Most are surprised that you're still alive. Others well…. are loathing you because they have family and friends who have died because of him and you're just standing there with not a scratch on you. So, it is making you very interesting right now."

A grin cracks on my face, "What am I not interesting enough? If they knew about my other secret they would be flipping." I pause for a second then ask "How long have you been saying Voldy's name?"

Instead of getting a response from Sirius I get a question from Remus. "What other secret and why does Sirius know it and not me? I'm your brother."

"You are my brother, that is true. I just haven't told you yet because I'm afraid it might change the way you think about me, the way you behave around me and our sister and brotherly bond, but since you want to know I will tell you." He looks at me expectantly waiting for me to spill my beans. "Oh. Not right now there are too many people around, but I promise I will tell you when we're alone." He gives me a slightly doubtful look and gets back to eating breakfast.

Today our first class is Charms. Now that the other first years are somewhat used to the castle I'm not the first on in class. This time it's Lily and she's just chatting away with Professor Flitwick about charms. When Flitwick sees me his gaze becomes... strange? At first I'm thinking it's because of the incident with Voldemort then my mind shifts to he knows about my immortality. It honestly doesn't surprise me that McGonagall told the staff but I'm slightly uneasy. Maybe I shouldn't have told McGonagall to tell the other staff, maybe it was a bad idea. Oh, well there's nothing I can do about it now, unless of course I modified the staff's memory but that would take too long and memory charms can be broken, so no go. Anyways I wouldn't do that I'm not _that_ cruel.

Lily turns to see what Flitwick is looking at, when she sees me she smiles sweetly. I sit down in the back of the class yet again. When Remus gets here he immediately sits by me. "Okay, tell me."

"When I say alone I mean just you and me in an empty room that has an empty corridor outside of that room and a spell that keeps our voices to ourselves."

"Is it really that big of a secret?"

"Yes!"

"What would happen if the school knew?"

_That is a wonderful question, what would happen if the school knew? _"I have no idea but it probably wouldn't be good."

"Okay."

Class starts, I go through boringness and class ends. We go to the next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Rose gives me a polite, gentle look that creeps me out. She has me stay after class. Her eyes are lit up with excitement. "How did you do it?" Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth. She says it in a hyper way that creeps me out even more. I decide to play dumb and ask "Do what?"

"Cheat death." She says in an excited whisper.

"I've never cheated Death. Do you know how stupid that is. How would I even cheat Death? At a game of cards?"I say with a grin on my face, she chuckles "You're funny."

"I have a question." She looks at me her eyebrows raised waiting for me to ask. "Who told you?"

"Minerva. Why do you want to know?"

"I believe she hates me for some reason. Could you find out why?" She nods. "Thank you. You know I like you. I'm going to lunch now, bye."

_She is so creepy. I hate optimistic people, they make me want to hurt people. They try to find the good in everything/everyone when there is none. I believe they haven't found the bad in the world or they want to ignore it. _A black haired female Slytherin comes over to and whispers in my ear "What did he look like?"

"I'm taking a guess here. You're talking about the Dark Lord." She nods. "Well, lets see. He's about 6', bald, a unhealthy white, red eyes with slitted pupils, and thin lips. Anything else you want to know?"

"How do you talk about him so calmly? Most people are afraid to mention him."

"Do you find being stunned and brought to Voldemort's daily hangout scary? I don't."

"How dare you say his name! You filthy little half-blood!"

"Oh, how could I be so stupid? You are a pure-blood, should I bow down and kiss the hem of your robes? Would that make you happy? How about I..."

"Shut up!" She screams

"What's your name, I want to know for future encounters."

"Bellatrix Black."

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" She glares at me."Yes, he's my cousin. Why are you talking to me in the first place?"

"I wonder." I say my sarcasm dripping. Her wand flashes out I don't have enough time to get my wand out so I stick my hand out. Instead of blocking the spell I grab it, letting its beautiful colors wrap and bend around my hand. I smile cruelly, this is a trick I learned a while ago and I've found it very useful. A look of confusion crosses her face. "How did you do that?"

"What, this?" I take the spell, let it flow over to my dominant hand and I'm about to shoot it back at her when I hear a voice saying my name. I look around and see Albus standing there looking at my hand with curiosity. I squeeze my hand into a fist, demolishing the spell. "Do you want something Professor?"

"Yes. Come with me." He turns and walks away his hands crossed in front of him. He walks slowly, waiting for me to catch up with him. I follow him, he leads me to his office, and gestures me inside. "What did you do and how did you do it?" He asks calmly.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I won't tell you. I will tell you one thing though it takes a hell of a lot of concentration, to little concentration leads to a burnt hand, or worse, and too much leads to a small explosion."

"I understand," He says. "Is there anything else you might want to tell me?"

Before answering I think hard on it. "Yes, are we still on for this Saturday?"

"Of course, just try not to make anyone on staff feel threatened."

"Oh, did you notice that McGonagall told the staff about my little secret?"

"Yes." He says simply.

"Alright I'm going to the kitchens to quickly get something to eat then get to class."

I walk quickly out the door and jog down the descending stairs. I run through the corridors to get to the kitchen. When I get there I stop to let my breathing get under control, I reach to tickle the pear but the bell clangs telling me I should start heading for class. I groan inwardly. _I'm not going to miss a Herbology class for lunch. _I turn around and head for the front doors.

Yet again another teacher gives me another weird look. _Why can't anyone find being immortal normal? _

Tuesday the whispers continue and more weird looks by the staff. Wednesday it still continues. Thursday it goes on. Friday it slightly subsides.

By Saturday I don't really care about what everybody is saying about me. All week I've heard nonsense things like I'm planning to become a Death Eater or that I have special powers, showing off my little trick encouraged this rumor, and my favorite that I'm going to be the next really dangerous dark witch. Like I would even consider it, I'm not in Slytherin so I don't know how that one even started.

All week Remus has bothered me about my secret, today I have decided I'm going to tell him. I'm really nervous, I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I walk over to him in the common room and whisper in his ear "Follow me." He instantly jumps up and tails me out the portrait hole. I lead him to the stone gargoyles, by the look on his face I can tell he has been here before. "Why are you bringing me to Dumbledore's office?"

"It's a comfortable secluded place where we can talk." I give the password to the gargoyles and they jump aside letting us in. I walk forward but Remus doesn't follow. "Are you coming?" He nods and follows me. When we reach the top I knock on the door.

Dumbledore's deep voice tells us to come in. I open the door, he smiles when he sees me. "Vixen…" He's about to say more but he sees Remus. "Hello Remus, Vixen is there something you want to talk about?"

"Not really, I just wanted to borrow your office so I could tell Remus some things. It's nice and secluded and you already know what I'm going to tell Remus so this is a safe enough place to converse freely."

"Alright. Am I going to see you later or is this going to be it?" He asks looking down at a piece of parchment on his desk.

"I'll see you later." I turn to Remus, he's giving me an annoyed look. "What?"

"You tell Sirius and Professor Dumbledore this secret but you don't tell your own brother." I flinch.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to ruin our relationship."

"So, what is it?"

I look everywhere but at him. "Well, I'm… How to put this…" I put my face in my hands, slid them into my hair and pull on it enough for slight pain to be felt. I lower them and look Remus directly on the eyes. "Remus I'm not an eleven year old that should be at this school. I'm actually a four thousand year old immortal woman that is lost in this messed up world."

He looks at me, his head cocked to the side, a weird look on his face. "I can see why you kept it to yourself." He pulls me into a hug and mumbles in my ear. "Why would you think that would change anything between us? You may be older but we still know each other and get along…" He pauses. "Is there anyone else that knows this?"

"Yup, the whole staff knows." He releases me and says, "Thank you for telling me. I'm going to leave now." I wave good bye not trusting myself to talk. When he leaves I sit in the chair in front of Albus's desk, I rest my head on his desk letting out a huge sigh. "That was too overly difficult." I say to Albus. "Why does life have to be so difficult?"

"I don't know, if anyone knows it is you, you are infact more experienced in life." Still looking at the parchment on his desk. I grab it, wondering what it says, I read through it quickly. "Why do have a list of murdered people?"

"They all are victims of Voldemort and his Death Eaters since the start of their killings."

"Okay, why do you keep track of this?"

"I'm just curious and I want to know who dies so it doesn't come as a shock when I find out."

"I've changed my mind on visiting you later, right now is all you're getting."

"Why?"

"I need to go clear my mind." I stand up, walk to the door and open it, "Bye" I say over my shoulder.

"Good bye Vixen, until next time."

For my wandering I stay inside the building. I wander for a few minutes before I'm confronted by the caretaker, Mr. Filch. "What are you doing?" He asks me nastily. I look at him and answer truthfully, "I'm wandering."

"Go wander off to your common room." He snarls and limps away.

"People." I mutter to myself.

_Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. _


	8. Chapter 7: I Go In Circles

I wake up to someone jumping on my bed, I mumble nonsense and lazily try to hit the person who jumped on me. "Sirius if you don't get up right now I'm going to shave all your precious hair off," James' voice whispers in my ear cruelly. I open my eye to a world of colored blurs, I blink a few times to rid of them. "What do you want?" I ask my best friend, yawning.

"It Christmas and there are presents that need to be opened." He says this slowly like I had just started speaking English.

"I know but can't I just sleep a little longer?" I whine.

"Nope." He says dragging off my blankets, taking hold of my leg and pulling me to the floor. I notice that James and I are the only ones awake, a wide grin stretches across my face. I get up from the floor and sneak over to Remus' bed, he always has his hangings closed and always gets dressed in secret. _What is he hiding? Its not like we'll judge him for how his body looks._ I pull back the hangings and it reveals a sleeping Remus. He is sleeping on his side, his back is to me and his shirt is not in its proper place and I can see parts of his back. I notice deep scars crisscrossing over his body. I stare at them for a few seconds. _No wonder he doesn't want_ _us to see his body, those dogs really scarred him up._ I tense my legs and jump on top of him, he wakes up with a strangled cry. "Wakey wakey."

"Get off of me."

I slid of him a huge grin still on my face. "Merry Christmas," he glares at me but eagerly sits up and start opening presents. I look at his small pile of presents and I suddenly remember I got him something. "Hey Remus,"

"What?"

"Stay right there, I've got something for you," I'm rewarded with a quizzical, suspicious look.

I run over to my bed and fling open my trunk, grab Remus' wrapped present and go back to his bed. I toss it onto his bed, he slowly grabs it and examines it as if it was going to explode. After a few moments he decided it is safe to open he pulls off the wrapping to reveal a book. "It's a Muggle book. I thought you might like it since all you ever do is read." The cover reads _The Never Ending Story. _When I first saw it I thought with surprise that maybe it actually never ended until I opened it up and it became obvious it ended.

"Thanks Sirius." He blushes slightly. "I got you something too." He reaches for his trunk and grabs a neatly wrapped parcel and hands it to me. I rip the paper off quickly and am surprised not to see a book. Instead it's a package of sweets, the ones I love the most.

"Thanks Remus," I say opening a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and popping a random brown one into my mouth. A sweet flavor explodes onto my taste buds and a smile crosses over my mouth. "Mmmm chocolate."

"You like chocolate?"

"Yup, absolutely adore it."

"So do I," He says opening a drawer revealing many bars of chocolate, grabbing two and handing me one. I savor every bite.

I go back to my own bed and grab the presents for James and Peter, I toss James' at his face he catches it easily. I snort, "Maybe you should try out for Seeker next year."

"Nah, I would rather be a Chaser," He says happily ripping open his present. I gave him a Quidditch book filled with his favorite teams. For Peter I got a stuffed toy rat, when he sees it he glares at me. I smirk.

After we all finished opening our presents there's a knock on the door and I yell come in. I recognise the red hair and green eyes instantly. "Hello Vixen." I say as Remus says, "Hey sis." I dive for my trunk one last time to pull out the final gift. It's a small rectangular box with a necklace inside. I hand it to her and her eyes light up. The charm on the necklace is a fox, it's blue eyes are sapphires. She sighs happily "Thanks Sirius. Oh, and Remus thanks for the book, I can't wait to read it."

"You two are such book worms." I say jokingly. I take the necklace and I hook it up around her neck, it's slightly off center so I adjust it. "I got you something." Her voice whispers in my ear while I do this. She hands me a box, it isn't very big and I haven't a clue what it is. I open it, it reveals a black obsidian ring with an assortment of images and words engraved on it. I smile at Vixen and slip it on the ring finger of my right hand. "Thanks." I say.

"You four should probably get dressed and head down for breakfast, or you'll miss it." She says walking out of their dorm. A smirk was present on her face while doing so.

I'm the first to get dressed and head down to the Great Hall. When I get there it's almost empty, most students decided to go home for the holidays. Pete, Remus, James, Vixen and I all decided to stay at Hogwarts so we could hang out and work on some new pranks. Vixen was very helpful when it came to difficult pranks, Remus and I haven't told Pete or James about her secret and sometimes it leads to awkward moments. She told us specifically not to tell them and it's hard.

Vixen isn't at the Gryffindor table instead she is standing in front of Professor Dumbledore, who is sitting at the staff table looking at her with an amused look, babbling on about who knows what. I'm joined by the others and we all start devouring the delicious food that the house elves had prepared. While eating I stare at Remus, trying to solve the mysteries he has, he disappears once a month for about a week at a time. He always is giving lame excuses for leaving, usually to go see his mom because she's sick, I don't believe him because Vixen is here when he's gone. I'm thinking that he himself is sick, he usually comes back look like he just got over a bad bout of flu. I think he is embarrassed to tell us he's sick. I sigh coming up with nothing.

He notices that I'm staring and he blushes slightly, I look away to my plate which is empty and my stomach is comfortably full. _What did I just eat? I really need to stop think eating, is that even a thing? _ I get up still lost in my thoughts over Remus when a thought hits me. I start running back to the common room, I get to our dorm and I grab the lunar chart for this month and sure enough the full moon was on the day Remus left.

So Remus Lupin is a werewolf, well I think he's a werewolf at least. I'll keep this to myself until he decides to tell us, if in fact decides to tell us, people tend to be really prejudice, especially towards werewolves.

When I turn around Remus is in the doorway, he turns pale when he notices the lunar chart in my hands. "You figured it out didn't you." He says in a quiet tone.

"I not entirely sure. Are you a werewolf?"

"Yes," he says in the same tone as before. He moves forward to his bed and starts grabbing his belongings and putting them in his trunk.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"You won't want to be in the same dorm as a werewolf so I'm packing." He mumbles sadly avoiding my gaze by continuing to pack.

"Pfft," I scoff. "What gives you that idea? Just because you turn into a ferocious monster once a month doesn't change how I think about you and you shouldn't think that it would. You're more kind and gentle than most humans for Merlin's sake and I know werewolves are dangerous but with certain precautions you're safe from hurting other... But not your self." I say the last part quietly, thinking about the scars I saw on his back and the ones on his face.

He finally looks up at me, tears staining his cheeks. Before I even noticed that he moved I feel his arms wrap around me, he sobs into my shoulder "thank you" before letting go. He wipes away his tears and smiles at me. It falters when he says, "Please don't tell the others. I'll tell them eventually."

"You know they can figure it out too right, but if they do and they don't still like you then I'll convince them to."

"You don't have to, I'm used to not being liked by others." He blushes then says. "Thank you again Sirius."

"Don't mention it." He gives me another hug and then starts unpacking what he packed.

James appears out of breath at the door, "Why'd you leave so quickly?" He asks me, then turns to Remus, "How did you get here so fast?

"I just realized something and wanted to see if I was right." I say, Remus just shrugs at James pretending to look for something.

Peter arrives behind James looking like he just ran a marathon. "You okay Pete?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he pants out.

"You sure? You look like you're dying." I start laughing at the look of him, the others join in even Peter chuckles weakly. We don't stop for a few minutes and we all realize that we have a special bond called friendship.

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
